


Nausicaa

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Greek myth parody, M/M, my ugly brainchild, theatre romance, they live in nyc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 自由编剧V/家里开爱情旅馆的Nero。有关生活、艺术和苦涩的记忆。有点美式romcom，有点山寨托马斯曼，又有点日本BL漫画的一个东西。我立志搞黄色，结果光前情提要写了七千字。我不配搞黄色，但还是搞了。爱情旅馆设定致敬漫画Castle Mango。有兴趣的可以去看看。
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 18





	Nausicaa

上午十一点半，V从房间里走出来，用钥匙把门锁上，又在走廊上看到了那辆明显过载、摇摇欲坠的小推车。他打了个哈欠，往开着的房间门里看了一眼，Nero正戴着口罩和橡胶手套摆弄吸尘器，旁边的垃圾袋里扔了一串看起来全新的安全套。这可不太常见，他轻手轻脚地走进房间里，但这地板远没有他想得那么静音。Nero听到动静回头，他简单和这家爱情旅馆年轻的老板打了声招呼。

“又要去交稿了吗，大作家？”他的声音隔着口罩传过来，“还是说你想再交一晚上房费？”

“昨晚效率不低，天还没亮我就写完了。”V凑过去拎起垃圾袋里那串安全套，看到每一个的包装上面都被针扎了几个小孔。

“今早八点退的房，清洁工查收费品状况的时候没发现。”Nero把吸尘器的电线收起来，不耐烦地说，“给我出个主意，要不要把少收的钱从他工资里扣掉？”

V从推车上抽出一张消毒湿巾擦了擦手，环顾了一圈屋子里被翻得乱七八糟的摆设，简短地念了一个“扣”字，把房间钥匙挂在推车上，打了声招呼就离开了。

那是他们第一次共进晚餐前十二个小时发生的对话。那天晚上Nero工作的剧院在演《烧船的女人》，这是一部由某位现旅居欧洲的著名剧作家根据《奥德赛》中奥德修斯和娜乌西卡的故事改编的话剧，时长达到了三个半小时。《烧船的女人》①中，娜乌西卡不再是受神指引的公主，而是拥有世上一切知识的女巫。波塞冬的神庙中传出“预言”：狂风暴雨将会带来一位过路的贵客，然而到了日子，费阿刻斯人们望眼欲穿，海面却仍然风平浪静。娜乌西卡为了父母和祭司的颜面，假借神谕使用法术让大海掀起波浪，又烧起海面上所有的船只，奥德修斯和水手们随即被意外冲到岸上，几乎死去。娜乌西卡救起奥德修斯后，心怀歉疚，又对他表现出的爱意十分忌惮，然而只能通过尝试满足波塞冬神庙中传来的“预言”试图挽救自己和奥德修斯的水手们。最终娜乌西卡在一个又一个谎言的累积下被迫与奥德修斯订婚，在婚礼前夜再也无法忍受，自导自演了一出神谕降临，让整个城邦认为自己才是真正惹怒神灵的灾祸源头，并在海上点燃了自己脚下涂满油脂和硫磺的小船。

结束时已经是晚上十点半，V绕到后台出口的酒吧去和演员们又聊了很久，几乎四下无人时才走出店门口，看到Nero也从工作人员专用的后门走出来，顺手把门锁上了。V没想到会在这里遇见他，当时还以为他也是《烧船的女人》团队里的一员，走过去打了招呼才发现是个熟人。他们一起慢慢走到离剧院最近的麦当劳，门口的流浪汉用闪烁地眼睛打量了一下两个年轻人，推门时擦肩而过的人穿着巨大的羽绒服，身上一股大麻烟的臭味。他们各自点了吃的落座后，V才知道原来Nero的本职是这间本地最大剧院的灯光师。

“这是你第一次看《烧船的女人》吗？”Nero有点好奇地问他，“我觉得现在所有人都在为这部戏发疯，到处不是广告就是非常情绪化的剧评。”

“第五遍，这个班子是第一遍。”V说着放下了手中的奶昔，拿起手机，“《烧船的女人》三年前首演是在阿姆斯特丹，那也是编剧唯一一次在幕后登场了的演出——我在场——等等，”他的拇指在手机屏幕上快速滑动着，点开一篇《卫报》的专栏再递给Nero，“这第一篇剧评是我写的，名字是我在写评论的时候用的笔名。”

Nero有点迟疑地接过手机，先看了一眼V洋洋自得的表情才回去继续阅读文字。

“《烧船的女人》可以说是这十年最伟大的剧作，对荷马的解构无与伦比。我不仅仅是在那篇评论中这么提过，实际上也是这么认为的。虽然就我个人来讲，我一直以来努力避免在评价任何作品时使用过于‘情绪化’的语言，但娜乌西卡点燃自己脚下的船那一幕，从独白台词、到舞台布局和灯光都是引爆人情感的天才之作。不过那篇影评也是有一些夸张和修辞的成分在的，你明白就行。”

“哦，好……”Nero大略看了看，把手机还给V，“可能是我跟排练太多遍，已经有点被祛魅了。你说你见过编剧本人？”

“他也是原班的导演。”V纠正道。

Nero点点头：“他还是我父亲。”

“什么？”

V先是上上下下仔细打量了Nero说这话的样子：呼吸平稳，十分镇定，完全不像是在说谎。而根据他对Nero的了解，这个看起来普通、勤奋又不善言辞的青年也不像是会用这种事情开玩笑、或者有如此不切实际幻想的人。

“生物学上的。”Nero又补了一句，“他年轻的时候跟一个年纪比他大点的女演员生了我，然后就一个人去荷兰了。我母亲把我生下来，留在医院，就自己一个人溜走了。十二岁的时候我叔叔才把我接走，旅馆的产权也是他留给我的。”

他看到V狐疑游走的眼神，大概也知道V在想些什么了。

“我都不知道我叔叔怎么找到我的，总之亲子鉴定书还在我家，板上钉钉。”

“他没有想见见你……之类的吗？”

“他直接拒绝了，就这么简单。”

“你找过你妈妈吗？医院肯定还留着她的资料。”

Nero回忆了一下，“她嫁给了一个千万富翁，现在就住在离这里只有三个街区的豪宅里相夫教子，过得还算不错，大概也不知道我还活着。”

一时间他们之间只剩下麦当劳后厨的杂音，V觉得半夜的日光灯好像更刺眼了一点。他开始后悔给Nero看自己给《卫报》写的那篇稿子了，最后还有他和那位剧作家的合影呢。在摄影师的要求下，他献出了这辈子最假的微笑。

“你还和别人说过这些吗？”V看到自己的手机屏幕又亮了，但他决定不去管。

“没。不过旅馆那边和我叔叔比较熟的人都清楚。”

“那你为什么要告诉我？”

“因为我赌你不会追着我问我父亲的事。”Nero似乎也被过亮的日光灯弄得眼睛有些难受，或许也只是困了，他低下头揉了揉眼睛，“而且你不是也说过吗，你写那些戏很多的综艺剧本也需要各种各样的素材，说不定哪一天电视台上就会播出来其实某一个比弗利山庄娇妻有一个私生子流落下城区，然后我就可以去编剧那栏里去找你另一个笔名。”

“我觉得肯定有人写过了。”

“不过我也大概猜到你想说什么，”Nero心不在焉地敲着塑料托盘，“‘你该去试试写作’，‘你该去试试演戏’，人们总是期望天才的私生子会有超能力。”

“我没想劝你做这些。”V摇摇头，“我很确定你足够喜欢这一行才会留在剧场工作。”

Nero抬起浅蓝色的眼睛来看他，眼神有点惊讶。

V干笑了两声结束了这段对话。他们分别时已经快要凌晨一点，V回到剧场边上租的带公用厨房的小公寓，Nero回到了自己名下的爱情旅馆，和前台打过招呼之后就回到了二楼用一间储藏间改的卧室。这个房间隔音效果一流，位置却不算隐蔽，要不然就不会被V发现了。那天晚上V气势汹汹地来到这家爱情旅馆，不顾前台的阻拦就冲进了楼上的AV片场，以用自己其中一个十几万粉的推特账号发推爆料为要挟，总算是要到了导演欠的那一沓尾款。Nero被前台告知消息，拿着撬棍冲上来准备和赶走无情恶霸时，本来以为眼前会是举着枪的黑社会，没想到只是个把手机揣到兜里点钱的读书人。当V大摇大摆地走出来时，看到了一边的单人间正掩着门，好奇地过去看了一眼，没想到里面不仅有床和书桌，甚至还有淋浴间和洗手间。

“看什么呢，你快走吧。”Nero终于和导演交流好了，把门关上，就看到自己的小房间正被恶霸窥探，“这是我自己的地方。”

“你们前台说你不住这里，我都打听过。”

“我还有别的工作，自己家离得太远了。”Nero拉过门把手准备关门送客，就又被V伸脚踩住了门板。

“我偶尔会出来开旅馆房间赶稿子，你这里不错，感觉也会遇到不少有意思的人。”他推开Nero的手，继续打量房间里的布局，足够整齐安静，对一个人来说拥挤得恰到好处，“你不住的时候能不能借我用用？一晚二十美元，只用书桌和洗手间，走的时候也会给你收拾干净。”

“二十美元？你在街边搭个棚子去赶稿去吧。”

“二十五，我还可以帮你联系更多他们那样的剧组来取景，比一般经营来钱多多了。”V朝着那个充作片场的房间抬了抬下巴，“我也不会通宵得太频繁，你就当多笔小外快了，每周吃顿好的。”

“……三十。”Nero半天才憋出来一句，V从他变红的耳朵和颧骨能看出来，他并不太会和别人讨价还价，在经营方面还是个新手。不过他也不缺这点钱，就爽快答应了，顺便还要到了老板的电话。

V虽然不对Nero用真名，但好在是个守信的人，和往常一样，房间里的一切都像他从未住过一样整洁。Nero把自己摔到床上时，感觉枕头底下有纸张揉皱的声音。他爬起来，从下面摸出一个信封，里面是两张后天周日《烧船的女人》的票，位置不算很好，大概是别人送的。V还在里面留了一张纸条：“想去的话Facetime我。”

Nero在心里骂了一声，还是乖乖拿起不剩多少电量的手机拨通了V的号码。对面看起来刚刚洗完澡，用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的黑发，上身套了一件摇滚T恤。

“你怎么不刚才跟我说。”Nero从床上坐起来背靠墙边，“万一我在周日之前都不回这边住呢？你这两张票不就浪费了？”

“我真傻，我单知道赌你会回旅馆住，不知道赌你还没看过。”V拿着手机在狭小的公寓里夸张地转了几圈，Nero因此看到了墙边高到房顶的巨大书架——它几乎都要被压垮了！好在纽约没有什么地震，不然这书架简直是最强的杀人利器。

Nero手里捏着那两张票，上面打孔的那条虚线脆弱地将两部分连在一起，诱惑他略使一点力把它撕开，但他明显不能这样做。他看到那间小公寓里堆积如山的书、影碟和打印纸，角落里放着显示屏和游戏机，就算是V再瘦也好像没有什么落脚的地方了。他想了想自己在市郊的公寓，那里还存放着的也就只有他学生时代的留念和他叔叔没带走的那些小玩意儿了。

“我可以上班之前把这个还给你。”他说，把手机扣在肚子上，然后把两张票塞回信封，“现在还来得及约人，去和别人看吧。”

“不用了，你人真好，小天使。”Nero再拿起来手机的时候V靠着书架坐了下来，似乎找给他手机找了个支架，“怎么黑了——哦你还在。总之我已经能给贵剧院和三个娱乐网站交一篇完美的剧评了，那两张票任你处置。你要是还怨恨你爸爸，那把它烧了也行。”

“我总感觉你叫过至少三百个不同的人小天使，其中有我们新招来的前台小伙和来送快递的姑娘。”

他看到V的表情凝滞了一下——可能是Facetime延迟——然后这个修辞大师清了清嗓子，开始对Nero发表一长串此天使非彼天使之辩。然而Nero已经太困了，脑子没法再处理这个。他打了个哈欠，漫不经心地听了两句就打声招呼，关掉了Facetime。他连床头灯都没关就睡着了。

最后那两张票进了Nero的剪贴本——对，他二十好几了，还保持着用剪贴本的高中生习惯，并不是因为《贱女孩》的影响，只是单纯想留住点东西。他的本子里有很多，他在学生剧组时的剧组合照，他第一次尝试写的剧本，他的一些参赛证明和试镜通知，还有他在大一一次聚会的时候被人套上了《吉屋出租》Angel衣服的照片（他自己觉得还不算难看）。他从学生时代起就和“成功”绝缘，演过无数的配角，永远是道具和后勤，看来一个才华横溢的父亲除了对戏剧的爱以外什么也没有遗传给他，前两天他和叔叔通电话的时候还在揶揄对方来看自己高中演出的样子好像Thank you, Next的MV里的Kris Jenner。

过了两个月，V对他故技重施。他们在一场吵得人天灵盖都要裂开的《摇滚年代》之后，不能免俗地跑到洛克菲勒广场看了一眼彩灯，然后去超市买火腿三明治吃。这东西在货架上待了一整天了，很难吃，奶酪片有股肥皂味。这次留在他枕头下面的是两张《汉密尔顿》原班的票，位置绝佳，Nero把它抽出来的一瞬间被票面标价吓得心脏停了一拍。他抓起一边的手机打出Facetime时，隔着门听到了外面传来铃声——他打开门，V站在空无一人的走廊里，对他使了几个不知道什么意思的眼色，像条细长乌黑的泥鳅一样滑进他的房间。

“这怎么回事？”他把门关上郑重其事地问道，胸口的起伏和手指的颤抖都被V收进眼里，“我还以为上次你是说着玩的，这太贵了。”

“我比你想象得有钱大概……五到十倍，这点不算什么，我交两集真人秀剧本就能挣回来。”V说这话的时候还假装思考了一下，“现在蠢蛋们赚得太多了，都没有什么金钱概念，我开多少价他们都会给。我知道他们需要什么，于是我把我自己按照一定套路精心拼凑的垃圾包上金色糖纸，用金子的价格卖给他们。”

“这不是重点——”

“——重点是，”V打断他继续说，“我不能让上次那两张《烧船的女人》不了了之。那还是报社免费给我的，位置极差，你可以尽管说我是个只喜欢看戏的混蛋。我大概为这件事想了二十七天半，作为那个剧作家被抛弃的儿子，为了工作反复观看和研读这个剧本是怎样的感觉。我可能会当场飞到阿姆斯特丹去找他。然后……然后不知道干什么，总之就是要和他清算些东西。”

“好吧。”Nero答应了，他想起了《烧船的女人》刚刚覆盖所有媒体报道的时候，每天晚上他都拒绝看手机和电视，直接睡觉、通宵看情景喜剧、或者出去跑步把自己跑到再也没力气想起“烧船的女人”五个字，“我上次收到那个票的时候……的确可能有点生气，但我都忘了，你不用为这件事感到抱歉。况且我工作的剧场也演过《汉密尔顿》，我可能跟过四五十场了。”

“我知道。”V不为所动。

然后应该怎么发展？这开始有点像那种俗套的浪漫喜剧了，Nero想，好像他被两张泛着神圣光芒的《汉密尔顿》前排票收买了才会想去碰V，把自己身上游走的电流分他一半。他仍然僵在原地，脑子不听使唤地开始模拟自己被那些堆积成山的书和稿子围起来的画面。没有束缚，孤身一人，一眼就能看穿人性最深的弱点，仿佛天生就有表达和感染的能力——那在他眼里一直是一种特权——他父亲也是这样，他也曾经想成为这种人，然而面前永远隔着一堵一尘不染的玻璃墙。

Nero又看了一眼手上的票，可恶，上演日甚至正好是他的休息日，根本没有合理的理由推辞，天知道V每次都在手里那个小笔记本里写什么，肯定不只是下一次稿子的素材。这回《汉密尔顿》原班决定再演的时候，他的确和V说过想去看看到底为什么人们对它趋之若鹜，而对面给他回的那条消息也还存在手机里：“你想要的话，我的确可以买到票。”

走廊上传出摔门和吵架的声音把他们两个都拉回现实，V别过脸去揉了揉干涩的眼睛，有脚步声从楼下传上来的声音，咚咚咚地踩着有些上了年纪的地板。这种争执在凌晨的爱情旅馆并不少见，可能是由于各种原因的牵扯。人们来这家纽约下城中心的小旅馆时多是图个便宜方便，那几件装修得花里胡哨的房间事实上只有在取景时才会用；这里永远缺一个清洁工和一个保安，不然就不用Nero亲自出手帮忙了。他从十二岁以后有一大半记忆都在一楼柜台后面的房间里，等着叔叔回来把他接回离主城区很远的家里。Nero完全可以卖掉这个寸土寸金地带的旅馆给自己换一套附近的宽敞公寓，但就像那几个房间角落里的剪贴本一样，他想给自己留住点东西——不会再把他一个人丢下的东西。

等Nero处理完外面的争执和赔偿问题时，V不知道什么时候又溜走了。那两张票还留在床头柜上，平平整整，他翻了翻其他地方，又打开手机，V什么话也没有留。在找人只需要点点手指的时代这样的不告而别确实更加常见，但他也知道V的本意并非如此，这种沉默带着不容置喙的强硬。在Nero最终提前二十分钟带着票出现在剧院门口之前，他们度过了完全没有联系的几天。他在纽约的鹅毛大雪里叼着一只毛线手套，用冻得通红的手给V发信息问他在哪儿时，他还不知道对面是怎样扣上电脑抄起大衣从房间里冲出来的。

V自己也明白，自己不擅长任何一种需要花力气的事情。根据他人的要求写作对他来说不过像呼吸一样自然，从他十几岁的时候便是如此。他费尽心机地拆解每一部作品和剧本，想要找出它们让众人为之疯狂的道理，然后再学习拼凑成自己的大作——像《汉密尔顿》和那样的大作。虽然他已经是圈子里相当出名的电视编剧和评论作者，剧场舞台仍然是他从未涉足过的领域。但《烧船的女人》不同，他在阿姆斯特丹第一次看这部话剧时，在观众席上整整掉了两个小时的眼泪，并生平第一次主动在推销了自己的评论。

他将这部剧称为“全知者的无能狂怒”，略有夸大其词的成分；他说娜乌西卡点燃船只的呈现是最震撼他本人的，这也是假话。真正让他在剧院感到其他观众几乎消失的一幕，是娜乌西卡向前来求婚的奥德修斯袒露自己并不爱他的独白。正因为知晓身边的一切都由谎言建成，她已经无法爱上任何人，而奥德修斯听完一席坦白后仍然笃信所谓的“神灵”，要将娜乌西卡带走做最伟大的“预言家”，他盲目又自洽的逻辑和激情成为了压垮娜乌西卡的最后一根稻草。但当歌队问娜乌西卡是要选择这给她带来痛苦的知识还是热情英俊的奥德修斯后，娜乌西卡依然拒绝了奥德修斯的爱，尽管他几乎满足她幻想中伴侣的一切特质。

她无法爱上任何人。想必作者本人正也是如此，这也是可以被接受的，V想——直到他遇到Nero。他可以尽情地观察人、预判人、挑逗人，因为他终于在无法爱人的娜乌西卡身上找到了自己，但过去未逝，恶果就藏在人们看不到的地方。到底是什么给了娜乌西卡女巫的力量？如果奥德修斯也看清了这些生活的谎言呢？一切都是修辞的、语言的、可以随意操纵和扭曲的；一切都瞬息万变，没有什么东西能永远留下来。寒风几乎要割裂他的脸，他忘拿围巾了，没带雨伞也没带他身边常备的记事本，只能捏着领子尽可能快跑。现在想想，他和Nero的相处根本毫无圆滑伪装可言，从一开始想用两张别人送的剧票赌一场约会开始就在自作聪明，卸掉了生意和技巧之后他才明白自己有多愚蠢，他崇拜的那个远在阿姆斯特丹的幻影变得更加虚无缥缈。他根本不是什么全知者，因为从没试过自然也不知道自己是否真的有所谓的天才。

他最终还是迟到了五分钟，头发已经完全被雪打湿了，喘得喉管发痛。Nero撑着伞过来扶住他，把围巾解下来擦了擦他的头发才缠上他的脖子。他并没有着急走进剧院，只是静静站在一边等着V把气顺过来。

“我还没来过这个剧院。”Nero又摘下来一只手套给V套上，“看起来还挺严的，已经开场五分钟的话还能进去吗？”

V在他准备摘掉第二只手套的时候阻止了这个快乐王子一般的行为，“我可以和他们谈谈。”尽管在雪中十分狼狈，他又是摆出那张炫耀自己是专栏上银舌头的表情，往剧场大厅里面望过去试图辨认有没有自己认识的剧院经理。

“要是进不去了呢？”

“什么？”

“反正我也已经看过四五十遍了。”Nero把伞递给V，“你不会又有专栏要写吧？”

“当然没有。我……”

我有多久没单纯为了看戏来剧院了？V在接过伞时想，把自己全部交付给这段时间，放弃那些分析、记录和算计。似乎上次还是在阿姆斯特丹，但那已经并不是什么很值得纪念的记忆了。Nero从大衣兜里掏出来那两张一点褶皱都没有的票，等着他说完那句话。雪水渗进他的衣服，让他打了个寒战。V从Nero手里接过来那两张票，票面上的虚线诱惑着他把票根撕下来。他现在需要投身另一段自我修补的时间，在数日尴尬的沉默之后再用超越他本人能力的语言组织一次天使之辩。

“你想好了？这可是原班演出。”Nero看着他捏着那两张票踟蹰的样子，感到心脏和血液在同时升温。

“就算进去，你还能专心看完一整场吗？”

他直接撕掉了票根，满意地看着Nero小小倒抽了一口气，随后眼睛亮了起来。

V不觉得自己还见过比现在还漂亮的景象。Nero继承了他父亲的相貌，在V公寓里的床单上，皮肤几乎白得泛光。他对V只是单纯把他的衣服下摆推上去的行为颇有微词，作家在他胸口游走的舌头还勉强够得上标准的体温，鼻尖和手指都因为渗进衣服的雪水冷得像冰。他感到自己的脸又被冻伤了，乍一到有暖气的房间里似乎因为解冻有一条条裂纹绽开，烧得不太健康。

“让我起来……”

他小声嘟囔着用手肘把自己撑起来一点，费劲地脱掉上身的衣服，同时V湿漉漉的脑袋就那样带着尘土和雪水的气息滑到了他的胯下，拆他皮带和裤子的动作几乎让他想起那天晚上强硬的沉默。他全身的细胞都在因为V温暖的口腔和那条纵横捭阖的银舌头而化冻，同时冰凉的手指陷进了他的大腿肌肉。谁又能想到这样的炎热会在纽约的一月席卷而来？身体里的炉心开始烧起来，Nero感觉自己腿挣动时把V床上扔的几本书踹了下去，但他们谁也没管那几声巨响，谁会在一张单人床上还堆这么多乱七八糟的？下次——对，下次一定要把它们都先扔掉……

他在V要伸手去拿床头柜里的安全套时伸手把他揽过来接吻，另一只手的手心贴上V嶙峋的肋侧。这颗心脏、这具身体即使不是他能留得住的，或许他也能为了这一刻再经受一次被一个人留在原地的痛苦。他想起了娜乌西卡拒绝奥德修斯时的独白，年轻的公主对游历的英雄坦白自己所做的一切时，也告诉了他自己作为“神谕”的实现者需要留在费阿刻斯的理由。即使没办法打碎那面玻璃墙，他至少也守住了一些东西。V湿漉漉的头发落在他的脸侧，他松开对方的嘴唇，亲昵的用自己烧得滚烫的脸颊像小动物一样蹭了蹭对方耸出的颧骨。

“我每天要看三次家里的信箱，害怕你真的会把票还回来……”V在他肉体上的手指终于带上了一点温度，“你根本不知道我这两个多月怎么过来的。”

Nero眨眨眼睛，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，又问：“两个多月？”

“你以为我会甘心自己在你心里只和Nausicaa联系在一起吗？”

V终于够到了床头柜里的东西，然后把注意力转移到如何让Nero发出更需要忍耐的声音上。先暖起来的是胸口和肢端，他的手指和皮肤似乎都习得了他文字的敏锐。床头对着外面的公共厨房，偶尔会有脚步声和舍友的说话声传过来，让Nero不得不把几串呻吟压抑成低喘。而他们终于进入正题时，一声断续的、抽泣一般的声音终于冲了出来——好的，Nero想，他以后肯定能把V跟别的什么——操他怎么回事——联系起来了。

对这具没有一处不在湿润地胀痛着的身体，V表示相当满意，他甚至可以写点他最写不来的诗歌来赞叹眼前发生的一切。暖气孜孜不倦地散发出的热气试图蒸干这房间里的水分，一切都解冻了，流动起来，准备被推上风口浪尖。他有点沉迷Nero大腿内侧肌肉的动态和手感，收缩时它们会不受控制地在他细窄的腰侧夹紧，和紧绷的小腹一并刷新以享乐为目的的邀约。涂满了油脂和硫磺的小船燃烧起来了，V在再次被紧张的躯体绞住时，眼前毫无来由地出现了这样的画面，全知的女巫化作一袅青烟离去，一切都在滚烫的蒸汽中燃烧。

我得承认自己有些见不得人的施虐欲，V在Nero翻了个身、把声音埋进枕头时想。他的手指深深陷入胯骨上方的皮肤，只能将将按住Nero腰身的弹动，但他在床单上无法支撑体重的膝盖和忍不住挺腰蹭床单的动作也同样能引起更猛烈的蒸汽爆炸。他的舍友们似乎终于离开了公共餐厅出门了，或许是去喝酒了，一切都安静之后他停下动作，俯身伸手抬起Nero的下巴，强迫他把喘息暴露在空气中。

“你得学会忘掉点东西，小天使……”V俯身下来说，一只手伸到Nero的阴茎上，瞬间触发了另一阵挣动。Nero咬牙切齿地想要反驳，但他的脑子和声音都已经被搅成了混乱的一团。他自己也知道，但如果真的那样做的话他就什么也不剩了，只是一个随处可见的三流演员和舞台后勤，到死都想不明白自己为什么要强撑着去维持两头的工作。没关系，反正他们两个都走了，他们两个迟早都会走。

如果V也走了呢？

可能他终有一天会用自己不知道第多少个笔名站在礼堂领奖，奖杯的形状可能是面具、火箭、甚至小金人，《太阳报》五星，《纽约时报》五星，《卫报》五星！他会在百老汇的排练室里和团队七年磨一剑，再次出场时就像《烧船的女人》一样一举引爆所有媒体，而他仍然被锁在玻璃墙后面——荷马说奥德修斯回到家之后，给了他第二次生命的娜乌西卡和他的婚约废止，嫁给了他的儿子。最后所有人都会离开。

Nero的思绪又被V手上的动作拉了回来，同时他也意识到自己脸上已经被一层眼泪糊住了。他在枕头里蹭了蹭脸颊，解冻的裂痕刮得有些疼，然后集中精力让自己的注意力回到下半身和紧贴着后背的V的胸膛。他能受得住这个，大概。很快他就在V无情的撩拨下射了，眼前一片泛白，之后渐渐呼吸平稳下来，躺倒在被他自己搞得湿漉漉的枕头上看着V把打了结的安全套扔进垃圾桶。

“那两张票你还留着吗？”Nero在V凑过来躺下时问道，抬起手来用手臂快速擦了擦脸。

“你要它干什么？这也要存票根吗？”他最终还是没能躲过情人的眼睛，V从床下面一堆东西里翻出来纸巾拿给他。

听起来有点可悲。Nero想，但还是点了点头。他似乎没和V提过自己的剪贴本，等等，他好像什么时候提过？是在去洛克菲勒广场那次，还是一场独角戏结束之后跑到车站旁边开到凌晨两点的中餐厅那次？他忘了，因为V又贴近了过来，手在他的腰侧再次点燃带着湿润蒸汽的火焰。那两张价值千金的票根将会在他睡醒之前被V的打火机烧成灰烬，或许这次他终于可以不留住每一样东西。

FIN

①《烧船的女人》这个剧中剧是我编的。叫这个名字是因为娜乌西卡（Nausicaa）在古希腊语里本来就是烧船的女人的意思。


End file.
